Midnight Introductions
by Maeve Leonard
Summary: *Incomplete* "I had it all. I didn't *need* an identity. We shared *one.* We had one. ..until I was given a name. Destroyed in front of me." ...boy, am I bad at summeries. Tell me what you think of her.


            "Bugger…"  She hissed as her fingers moved through the thinning fog.  "The bastard is on the move." She poked her head out from behind the rock and frowned. She really was in no mood to go chasing anything…her ankle still wasn't totally healed from her little encounter with the werewolf last night ("…they always go for the ankles…").  However, a job was a job and she knew she had to do it.  

            So how was she going to go about it tonight? Something quick and painless…one of those cheap tactics that didn't really require much effort was sounding _really_ pleasant about now.  

            "Then again, when have these jobs ever been 'quick and painless?'"  She mused with a smile and hopped out from her hiding spot.  She was in no mood for hunting at the moment, and the creature was already getting a head start on her.  The further they were from humanity, the better.  With little hesitation, her right hand moved to her belt and pulled the whip to her hand.  This was not the day and age where a woman like her should be carrying a whip around but by now she was use to people talking trash about her…the S&M rumors were some of the better ones.  

            The fog was still breaking around her and she frowned.  That was sad…the creature hadn't even noticed her! For a supernatural being, it sure is stupid. It must not have fed for a while. Well, that'll just make it easier for her.   The left hand rose to one of the necklaces around her neck, pausing to touch the crucifix, and finally taking hold of the whistle with her pointer and thumb.  A bit of a smile creased onto her usually stoic features.

            "Wake up call…" She brought the whistle to her lips and blew hard into it.   The fog that still lingered shook violently around her, and slight murmur filled the cemetery.  Her smile only grew as she watched the fog start to reform and materialize in front of her.  

_Yes, that's right, show your ugly mug, you bloody prick._

            Each little finger and toe was given life and colour, and she waited patiently while the creature took its time in reforming itself.  It wasn't until the face was formed, did she actually allow herself to tense up.  From this point forward, she couldn't turn back.

            Every time she saw the red of a nosfuratu eyes, her blood always turned cold.  An unnatural fire illuminated behind those long dead sockets and showed her the little bit of Lucifer's unholy power that gave the creature life.  His face was littered with green liver spots and his hair was clumped together with years of earthy mold.  The creature must have been quite attractive when it had a soul, she could see that, but with this price for immortality…?  

            He held his bony, cobweb littered hand up to her and snarled nastily.

            _Fresh fangs.  He's not quite a fledgling if he can shift to fog but even so…_

            "You some sort of hunter?" He asked in his deep, throaty decaying voice.  She frowned when he asked the question, tilted her head innocently and scratched her brow. 

            "Why…why I don't know! Why, I've _always_ gone to cemeteries and blown whistles into the fog! I thought that was a legitimate hobby!" He dropped his hand and glowered.

            "I don't like food that has an attitude."  She nodded, as if she could relate with his statement.

            "Yeah…I hear that. I don't like my food with much salt but…" She snapped her wrist and instantly, the whip uncoiled itself from her hand with a satisfying crack against the slate. The creature before her even hopped back in surprise, and those unholy eyes widen when he looked upon her.  

            _Oh, do I love it when they figure these things out._

            "You're a…?"  It stammered stupidly as he still stumbled back away from her.  She grinned childishly and nodded.

            "You betcha!"  She could hear the whimper emit from the monster and without another word it started to turn from her.  

            _Oh man! Don't run! My ankle still hurts!_

Before the creature could even start away from her, she raised the whip over her head.  She wasn't playing anymore…she was going to end this the way they should all end. She whip seemed to move all on its own seemingly without any direction from the woman who wielded it.  Coiling loosely around over her, she gave it one more swift swipe and the leather whip cut through the thick summer air and wrapped itself around the leg of the unsuspecting demon.  

            _There's no such thing as 'too easy.'_

The creature fell heavy onto the ground and before it could make another break for it, it howled out in agonizing pain as she pressed the crucifix into the center of his back.  The smell of the dead, burning flesh did not repel the hunter…rather…she lowered her face to his as she worked.

            "Wish to repent?"  The monster snarled and struggled beneath the cross, clawing and stripped the ground of the stone that covered it.  

            _I'm going to take that as a no…_

She kicked the monster onto its back and, held the crucifix out toward him that held him in place.  Curling the whip back to it's starting position and dropped it in its place on her belt, she than reached into the dark overcoat and pulled a thin piece of wood out.  The monsters eyes widened, and once more began to struggle under the weight of the holy weapon.

            "N…no! No! You mustn't!! Please! I'm begging you!" She was in no mood for pleading.  The corner of her mouth flickered in a sudden smirk and she flashed a flirty wink to the creature below her. No words were uttered between the two, of course.  It's very hard to exchange witty banter when you have a very pointy piece of wood about to be lodged into your heart, so she just as well decided to skip small talk and go right for the kill.

            "Ugh!" She coughed furiously and waved the glittering ash away from her face. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph…I'm never going to get use to that stink!"  She peered down at the rotted clothing at her feet and she poked it with her boot toe.  

            "You'd think, in the after life, you'd learn to be a better dresser…" She muttered, shaking a sleeve from her foot.  "It's a crying shame, really."  She brought her attention to the stake in her hand and smirked, bringing her lips to the wood and planting a quick kiss upon it. "I didn't even need the hammer tonight.  God, I'm good…"


End file.
